Tomato,Tamato
by AzureEdge7
Summary: Italy gets sent to Sylvarant . Lloyd has to fix it before Italy gets himself killed.Spoilers for Tales of Symphonia. I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story when Italy gets sucked into chapter is a bit slow and short... Enjoy!

Chapter 1~A normal day for Italy

Italy was having a normal day annoying Germany and creating white flags for surrendering. He was ready to run from the British Army at any moment. When Italy was carrying a box of tomatoes (The box was open) and a white flag a blue/reddish portal opened under Italy's feet. Italy screamed "Germany! Japan! Brother Romano!Help me!" He went surging through the portal. In his time in the portal Italy eventually let go of the tomato box. Italy held his white flag. Italy thought to himself ...**What was going on?**


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

Chapter 2~ Tomato Storm

"Guess that didn't work". Lloyd put the eternal sword away and split the eternal sword into two. His biological father was staring at him. There was an awkward silence until Kratos said "Do you want to go back to Hima? We should regroup with the party sooner or later."

Lloyd looked at his father's face. He saw that the 4,000 year old angel looked like he had enough for the day climbing the stairs to the tower of salvation. Not that this Seraphim could sleep though. Lloyd replied to his father with an "Alright."Lloyd looked at the top of the tower. So much had happened here. He stopped his thoughts when his father sighed. Lloyd said "Let's go."

Then IT happened. Out of a red/bluish portal a man with a bit of a curly hair fell from that portal. He looked like he was wearing a military jacket. And then a huge box of Tomatoes flew everywhere. It was like Raine using her move Ray with tomatoes. Tomatoes flew everywhere hitting Kratos and Lloyd and the entire tower. There was nothing in the tower that wasn't stained by tomatoes. After that hail of tomatoes the tomato box fell on the curly haired man.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

Chapter 3~The tomato box fairy

Kratos and Lloyd were staring at the box. First they both had thoughts about killing the man who scarred them both for life but then again it was too harsh. Kratos used to say that every life mattered. Kratos and Lloyd nodded to each other and knew what they were going to do. They approached the box with caution. The man might strike with more tomatoes as we speak. Lloyd hesitated at first but then said "Who are you?"

The man under the box replied almost immediately. "I am the tomato box fairy~!"

Kratos couldn't take it. He sliced the top open with his last fencer and grabbed the young man by his neck. Kratos made sure the man stood up. Kratos used his sword arm and pointed his last fencer at the man's neck. Kratos said "Who are you really?"Kratos let go of the man's neck.

The man went on his knees and took a good deep breath. He then said with a bit of panic in his voice "I'm not really the tomato box fairy! My name is Italy!"Kratos and Lloyd both stared at the man cautiously... and weirdly because it was so weird to hear a man that was called Italy... It was too alien to them.

Italy said "Where am I?" They told Italy to come with them to Hima. Hopefully they would find Italy a way home. Professor Raine would probably question his ways in his world. Hopefully it wasn't as twisted as this world is. They all walked to Hima to regroup with the party.


	4. Chapter 4

I put a poll on my profile page to see which story you like Vote~!

Chapter 4~PASTA~!

Italy went with Kratos and Lloyd to Hima where they met their group mates. Lloyd then introduced Italy to everyone. The man with the blue hair came to Italy. The blue haired man was some company president .Regal said "Were going to have pasta tonight. Is that all right with you?"Italy had a huge grin on his face. Italy said " Can I make it?" The silver haired kid who was a good friend of Lloyd said "Let him try Regal."Regal nodded. Genis and Regal both observed Italy when he was cooking.

Italy walked to the sink and got water for the pot. He put the pot on the stove and turned it on. He reached in his pocket and found some pasta and a spare tomato. He put the pasta in the pot and asked the inn keeper for Tupperware. She said yes and Italy took it from the top cabinet. He mashed the tomato into his special sauce. Italy missed home. He started singing a song that always made Germany mad.

"Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku HETALIA!"

The pasta was ready. Italy put his special sauce on it and served it to the party. Apparently the two that found Italy passed on dinner. Genis and Regal tried this food. They were shocked on how good it is.

Genis asked Italy "What's your secret ingriedient for the sauce?"

Italy said "It's just plain old tomatoes.

Genis said "Tomatoes? Nobody makes the sauce like that!"

Italy said "Why don't you use tomatoes in your sauce?"

Genis sighed."Tomatoes, Tamatoes there so squishy."

The rest of the party ate his food and then went to bed. The only people left at the table were Raine, Genis and Collette. It was silent until Italy said "Where am I again?"


	5. Chapter 5

Vote for your favorite story in the poll! Enjoy!

Chapter 5~Hima? Is that a type of food?

That shock was not prepared for the people at the table. Genis said "Italy you don't know where you are? You're in Hima."

Italy said "Is that a type of food?"Collette giggled at Italy's response. Raine shook her head.

Genis said "Then where are you from? Where are your friends?"

Italy said "My friends are Germany and Japan!I'm from Earth!"

Collette said "What's earth professor Raine?"

Raine shook her head and said "This is Sylvarant ."

Italy said in a panicked voice "How am I going to get back home? Germany and Japan are waiting for me!"

Raine said "Italy, don't worry. Lloyd probably sent you here by accident because he was testing the eternal sword. He promises that he'll take you home."

In the next hour Italy knew everything he knew to be a average Symphonian and he told Raine what it was to be a average country. Then Raine spilled out Lloyd and Kratos biggest secrets ever. THEY DESPIESED TOMATOES. Italy was shocked at what Raine said. He immediately went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Theres a poll on my profile page to see which stories of mine you like the best. Please Vote!

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6~I SURRENDER!

The next day when Italy woke up Raine told Italy that Kratos and Lloyd want to see you fight monsters. Italy shuddered at the word monsters. Italy walked to the end of town and ran to Kratos and Lloyd. Kratos was holding Italy's white flag. Kratos asked "Is this the weapon you use to fight?"

Italy said "No. It's the weapon I use to surrender."

Lloyd said "Surrender? You're just going to surrender?"

Italy said "Yes."

Kratos said "That's the way you're going to get killed. It's your weapon now... use it."Kratos handed the white flag to Italy. They walked until they saw the tower of salvation nearby. Using his angelic abilities Kratos saw a pollywiggle and told Italy to fight it. Italy shuddered. The monster was so cute!

Italy said "Why do we have to kill it? It's so cute!" He grabbed the pollywiggle and held the monster. The monster almost killed Italy if Lloyd didn't kill it.

Kratos said "I give up Lloyd. Our deal is over. Were sending this man home."Kratos sprouted blue wings and grabbed Italy.

Italy said "Angels are real?" Kratos sighed and then flew to the tower of salvation. Lloyd used his rheiard to fly to the other way to Hima.


	7. Chapter 7

Lol. I'm am so rushing this.

Chapter 7~ Kidnapping?

Italy said "Wait a second... why is Lloyd going the other way?"Kratos was not the one to ask especially if he was kidnapping you.

Lloyd eventually got to Hima and said that he was going to try to take Italy home. The party understood but a ninja said "Zelos is there...cleaning the tower up from the tomato spill."Lloyd used the rheiard once more to go to the tower of salvation. He was going to send this ... ugh tomato lover home because he couldn't fight. Lloyd used the maximum speed to get to the tower as soon as possible.

Kratos pointed his last fencer at Italy and said "Go up those steps. We'll send you home."

Italy suddenly saw what looked like a pollywiggle and ran like a speed car up the steps. Kratos sighed and used his wings to fly up the stairs. Lloyd eventually figured how to use his rheiard inside the tower of salvation and hoped to catch Kratos.

Italy and Kratos were near a warp when Lloyd came. They all went in the warp where the Tomato Fairy first appeared.


	8. Chapter 8

The last chapter of Tomato,Tamato.

Hoped you enjoyed the final chapter! (Sooner or later I might re-do this story.)

Chapter 8~Germany? Is that you?

Lloyd took his two swords out... and changed them into one big sword. He used the same technique that sent Italy here. They waited a while. A very long while... until a red/black/yellow portal came behind Italy. And guess who was inside it? Italy's biffle Germany! The blonde man thanked Kratos and Lloyd for Italy being safe and dragged Italy into the portal. Italy threw a tomato at Kratos and Lloyd for betraying him. Kratos was about to kill the man the portal closed.

Kratos and Lloyd were safe from tomatoes for the rest of the journey of regeneration.

**Epilougue**

Italy was at Japan's house 90 years later. Italy was looking at what games Japan had to offer because Italy just started liking videogames. His favorite game is was cooking mama.

Italy asked Japan "What good games do you have to play?"

Japan said "I have one. But 2 of the characters hate tomatoes."

Italy remembered what happened 90 years earlier. 2 men that hated tomatoes. Italy said "Can you show me the cover?"

Japan handed Italy the game. Italy started choking up inside. Italy said "Can I take this game?"Japan nodded. Italy took the game home and started playing it. He saw how Lloyd and Kratos were alike and how they both despised tomatoes. At the end of the game Italy started crying. Italy would never see his friends Genis, Collette, Zelos, Kratos, Lloyd ,Regal, Presea, Sheena and Raine. Tales of Symphonia was Italy's favorite game.


End file.
